


A Visitor From Another World.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I enter the World of Naruto Anime from a portal up in the sky up above     a forest and I get badly injured from a fall. I hit my head on a rock and     I black out from a concussion. I break my left arm and I break my right leg. I've got a very mild case of amnesia and it goes away in the fourth Chapter.





	1. I enter the World of Naruto Anime from a portal in the sky and I get badly injured.

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.   
I woke up and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.   
Light green Climalite t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with pockets.   
I got my two bags from the dresser and I put them on my bed.   
I put the two bags onto my body and I turned around to see all six of my looking at the outfit.   
A portal appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom and it opened up.   
The portal sucked me inside with my two bags and it closed up  
Meanwhile over in the village of Konoha.   
Boruto and Himawari are running around with Sarada.   
Naruto and Hinata were watching their kids play.   
Meanwhile inside of the forest over near a pond.   
The portal reappeared and it opened up.   
I fell out of the portal with the two bags that I carry on my body and I landed on my left arm when I landed on the ground.   
I heard a really loud crack and I heard another really loud crack.   
I saw a bone sticking out of my upper left arm and I saw a lot of blood covering my left upper hand.   
Me:"Shit!" "I just broke my left arm!" "It hurts really bad!" "I need to get help."   
I said.   
I walked around to find someone with a first aid kit and I slipped down a cliff.   
I landed on my right leg and I heard a really loud crack which meant that it's broken like my left arm.   
I hit my head on a rock and I blacked out from blood loss in my left arm.   
Some germs got into my open wound and they made me get really sick.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Boruto and Himawari find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get found by Naruto's two children inside the forest and I get rushed into emergency surgery at the hospital. Tsunade amputates my left arm below the elbow and she puts my right leg in a cast.

Boruto's seven year old sister Himawari sensed that something really bad had happened nearby inside the forest and she took off running.  
Boruto took off after his sister and he caught up to her.  
Boruto:"Little sister what's wrong?"  
He asked.  
Himawari:"Big brother something is injured in the forest nearby." "I can't tell if it's a human or if it's a pet." "We have to help it!"  
She said.  
Boruto and Himawari got into the forest.  
Boruto and Himawari saw me laying on the ground not moving.  
Boruto:"Oh my god!" "Her left arm is broken in two spots and she's bleeding from it!" "Her right leg is broken and she's got a head injury."  
He said.  
Himawari:"Big brother please stay right here with her and make sure that she doesn't move at all!"  
She said.  
Himawari:"Her left arm infection is very bad and she might have a concussion from the fall." "I'll go get Auntie Sakura and Tsunade at the hospital!"  
She said.  
Himawari took off running out of the forest and she raced into the hospital lobby where all of the sick patients were looking at her.  
Himawari:"Auntie Sakura we found a badly injured girl inside of the woods!" "She has three broken bones from her fall off of the cliff!"  
She said.  
Himawari:"She has a fever and her head has a bump on it."  
She said.  
Himawari:"Left arm and right leg."  
She said.  
Sakura:"Please take me to her right now Himawari." "She needs to be examined by Tsunade the surgeon."  
She said.  
Sakura:"I'll have to see how bad her four injuries from the cliff fall are before she gets sent here."  
She said.  
Himawari and Sakura left the hospital.  
Himawari and Sakura arrived in the forest.  
Sakura accessed my injuries with her power and she frowned.  
Sakura:"That left arm needs to be removed." "We can't save it."  
She said.  
Sakura:"The right leg will be put into a cast."  
She said.  
Sakura called for help on her phone and she waited.  
Sakura:"We need to get the fever down."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm in the hospital without my left arm and the doctors put my right leg in a cast.  
I'm on antibiotics for the infection and the doctors don't know when I'm going to wake up.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet Boruto's family who saved my life and I get my fake arm.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I woke up in a hospital room and I looked around.  
Me:"Ugh." "Where am I at?" "I can't remember anything at all!"  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at Naruto's house and they adopted me since I'm suffering from amnesia.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Enter Teams Rocket and Skull

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday July the 5th 2016.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new ninja outfit.  
I loved the new outfit that my parents gave me and I put my old outfit away in the dresser drawer.  
Me:"I saw something in my dream last night." "It looked like a white horse."  
I said.  
Me:"Wait a second." "That was the Pokémon Arceus!"  
I said.  
Me:"I wasn't chosen to save this world." "I need to save the Pokémon World."  
I said.  
I saw a bright flash in my room and I closed my eyes.  
I opened my eyes and I saw my two bags from three days ago.  
I saw my eight pets and I saw my one journal.  
Me:"I don't remember having eight pets." "I don't know what's in those two bags."  
I said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I saw a nonshiny male Hoopa and I saw a nonshiny female Riolu.  
Hoopa:"Come with me chosen one."  
He said.  
I saw my eight pets looking at Hoopa and I saw one purple backpack on my bed.  
I saw a Shiny female Partner Pokémon Eevee and I saw a Shiny male Partner Pokémon Pikachu.  
Riolu used her Aura Sphere Move and she hit my head.  
I blacked out on my floor and I regained my lost memories.  
I woke up in my room and I saw my four Pokémon.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Riolu:"Are you ok miss?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "I'm ok Riolu."  
I said.  
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell not miss." "That blow to my head gave me the memories back."  
I said.  
Hoopa:"Megan are you ready to save the Pokémon World?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Hoopa I'm ready to save the Pokémon World." "I'm doing the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"Boruto and Himawari are coming with me."  
I said.  
Hoopa:"I can hear footsteps."  
He said.  
Riolu:"Me too."  
She said.  
Eevee:"I can't wait to travel with you."  
She said.  
Pikachu:"Me too."  
He said.  
I put my fake arm on the stump and I put the purple backpack on my back.  
Me:"How many Luxury Balls are in this bag?"  
I asked.  
Hoopa:"Eight hundred sixty." "You're going to catch the Delta Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll catch some baby Pokémon for my Team." "I'll give my Pokémon some kids."  
I said.  
Himawari and Boruto walked into my room after knocking on my door two times.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Boruto:"What are those strange looking creatures?"  
He asked.  
Me:"They're called Pokémon." "Go pack your bags right now." "We're leaving."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I love the blue puppy!" "It's so cute!"  
She said.  
Riolu:"I'm a Riolu." "A pure Fighting Type."  
She said.  
Me:"She'll evolve into a Lucario." "I'm giving her a nickname."  
I said.  
Me:"She's my Starter Pokémon." "I'm her Pokémon Trainer."  
I said.  
Me:"Laura welcome to the Nuzlocke Team."  
I said.  
Himawari:"What's a Nuzlocke?"  
She asked.  
Hoopa:"Pokémon die in the Nuzlocke Challenge."  
He said.  
Me:"They don't faint." "You have to watch their Hit Points bar when they go into a Battle."  
I said.  
Pikachu:"I won't die!" "I'll do my best!"  
He said.  
Laura:"I'll be with you forever."  
She said.  
Eevee:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Me:"Sonic is your nickname Hoopa."  
I said.  
Me:"Eevee your nickname is Julianna and Pikachu your nickname is Ryan."  
I said.  
Julianna:"My parents nicknamed me that when I was born."  
She said.  
Ryan:"I love my new nickname!" "It's very cute!"  
He said.  
Sonic:"That's the second Nuzlocke rule."  
He said.  
Me:"All Pokémon must have a nickname."  
I said.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I caught all four of the Pokémon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
Me:"Sonic,Julianna and Ryan will be boxed."  
I said.  
Me:"That's right after I make an account with Molayne."  
I said.  
Boruto:"You're only using Laura for this Nuzlocke." "She's the Starter Pokémon."  
He said.  
We left the ninja world and we arrived in the Pokémon World.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokémon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I evolved the ones that could and I kept some as babies.  
I don't have a Shiny male Delta Noibat,a Shiny male Dunsparce,a Shiny male Litten and a Shiny male Froakie yet.  
Laura nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Athena Shiny female Mega Aerodactyl and Cassandra Shiny female Mega Typhlosion.  
Savannah Shiny female Mega Sceptile,Angelina Shiny female Mega Audino and Gabriella Shiny female Greninja (Battle Bond).  
I got all of the Mega Stones and I got all of the Z-Crystals.  
I got the Z-Power Ring and I got the Mega Bracelet.  
I called out my five Pokémon and they took their Mega Stones from me.  
I put the Z-Power Ring on my fake left arm and I put the Mega Bracelet on my right arm.  
It's 10:50 am.  
Boruto:"I'm hungry!"  
He said.  
Himawari:"Me too!"  
She said.  
I found a Trainer Passport on a rock and I looked at it.  
Me:"This is my Trainer Passport!" "Ashley created it for me!"  
I said.  
Himawari:"Who's Ashley?"  
She asked.  
Me:"She's my Arceus." "The one who made this world."  
I said.  
Boruto:"You organized the captures."  
He said.  
Me:"I wrote down the capture areas in my journal."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I saw this seal that has a pink collar on it."  
She said.  
Me:"Holy crap!" "That's a Shiny Popplio!" "You can catch it!"  
I said.  
Himawari:"Wow!" "I got a Shiny Starter Pokémon!"  
She said.  
Me:"You need to catch it in a Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
It's 10:55 am.  
Himawari found a black Pokeball on the ground in front of her and she picked it up.  
Me:"That's a Luxury Ball." "It isn't mine."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Someone must have dropped it."  
He said.  
Himawari:"It's empty."  
She said.  
A Wild Shiny female Popplio from Iki Town waddled over to Himawari and she looked up at her.  
Me:"Now's your chance." "Give it a Razz Berry." "Then throw your Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
I found a Razz Berry and I gave it to Himawari.  
Himawari fed the Razz Berry to Popplio and she tossed her Luxury Ball at it.  
The Luxury Ball sucked Popplio inside and it closed up.  
The Luxury Ball shook three times and it stopped moving.  
The Luxury Ball clicked and a whole lot of stars surrounded it.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Me:"You need to copy me little sis."  
I said.  
I picked up my Greninja's Luxury Ball from my belt and I held it up.  
Me:"All right!" "I just caught a Greninja!"  
I shouted.  
Himawari picked up the Luxury Ball and she held it up in the air.  
Himawari:"All right!" "I just caught a Popplio!"  
She shouted.  
Me:"Ash Ketchum always says that when he captures a Pokémon."  
I said.  
Boruto:"How old do you need to be for a Pokémon Journey?"  
He asked.  
Me:"You need to be ten years old for a Pokémon Journey."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I'm twelve years old."  
He said.  
Me:"Himawari is seven years old." "She can't battle with her Pokémon until ten years old."  
I said.  
Himawari:"How old do you have to be for the Island Challenge?"  
She asked.  
Me:"You need to be eleven years old for the Island Challenge."  
I said.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Himawari:"Big sister is my Popplio a male or a female?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Himawari it's a girl." "I saw the sign when you fed her that Razz Berry."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Her nickname is Melody." "She looks like one to me."  
She said.  
Me:"That's the nickname of my Shiny Metalynx." "You can use it too."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Where should we go next?"  
He asked.  
Me:"The Pokémon School." "Professor Kukui has the Rotom Pokedex."  
I said.  
Boruto,Himawari and I walked into the Pokémon Anime School's forest together.  
Boruto,Himawari and I arrived at the Pokémon Anime School.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Me:"We need to watch out for Teams Skull and Rocket." "They love to steal Pokémon from people and it's illegal."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I won't let them take Melody away from me!"  
She said.  
Me:"I won't let them steal anyone's Pokémon."  
I said.  
Meanwhile inside of the classroom.  
Ash and Professor Kukui sneezed.  
Mallow:"Someone was talking about you boys."  
She said.  
Ash:"I'm so bored!" "I want to battle!"  
He said.  
Lillie:"The Deity Pokémon have gone missing."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"They'll come back."  
He said.  
Sophocles:"We have a mystery to solve."  
He said.  
Meanwhile outside of the Pokémon School.  
Himawari,Boruto and I looked around for the two bad guy Teams.  
Himawari:"Yay!" "The bad guy Teams aren't here!"  
She said.  
Himawari put the Luxury Ball in her left shorts pocket and she smiled at us.  
Me:"They might show up." "We need to be very careful."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I want to have a Growlithe for my Starter Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"They're out on Route 2." "We'll capture one."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Arcanine is a very strong Pokémon to own."  
He said.  
It's 11:25 am.  
We entered the school and we looked at the signs.  
Himawari:"Professor Kukui's room is #12."  
She said.  
Boruto:"I can't wait to catch my first Pokémon!"  
He said.  
Me:"Calm down little bro." "We need to get you a Trainer Passport first."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Why do you need a Trainer Passport big sis?"  
He asked.  
Me:"That way we won't get arrested little bro."  
I said.  
Himawari:"You can do the Island Challenge together."  
She said.  
Me:"I didn't win those eighteen Z-Crystals legitly." "I want to earn them without cheating."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Those four Tapus won them for you big sis."  
She said.  
Me:"Himawari they wanted to help me."  
I said.  
Boruto:"If I got a gift from a Pokémon I would keep it."  
He said.  
I sensed Team Rocket nearby with my Aura Power and I froze in fear.  
It's 11:30 am.  
Himawari:"What's wrong big sister?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Little sis they're nearby." "Team Rocket."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Your body is glowing blue."  
He said.  
Me:"It's my Aura Power." "Laura gave it to me."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Wow!" "That's so cool!"  
She said.  
Me:"I've never had a Pokémon Battle before."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Let's find a Pokémon Trainer to battle against."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to win." "I can't lose."  
I said.  
Himawari:"It's because of that v shaped Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Victini is the name of that Pokémon."  
I said.  
It's 11:35 am.  
We walked into Professor Kukui's classroom and we walked over to him.  
Me:"Alola Professor Kukui!" "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Me:"These two are my siblings who adopted me when I had amnesia."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Alola Professor Kukui!" "I'm Himawari Uzumaki."  
She said.  
Boruto:"Alola Professor Kukui!" "I'm Boruto Uzumaki."  
He said.  
Me:"Naruto and Hinata's children saved my life two days ago."  
I said.  
Himawari:"We're the ones who saved Megan."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Please tell me about how you found her."  
He said.  
Himawari and Boruto told everyone about how they had found me.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan you're very lucky to be alive."  
He said.  
Me:"I won't let my disabilities hold me back."  
I said.  
Me:"My autism is one." "This fake arm is my other."  
I said.  
Me:"Teams Saturn and Nexus haven't appeared yet."  
I said.  
Me:"Team Saturn's goal is to catch Latias and Latios."  
I said.  
Himawari:"You caught those two."  
She said.  
Boruto:"They're Shinies."  
He said.  
Me:"Yes." "I caught the Eon duo in their Shiny forms."  
I said.  
Me:"They have their Mega Stones."  
I said.  
Mallow:"I want to see them!"  
She said.  
Lillie:"Me too!"  
She said.  
It's 11:45 am.  
Me:"Come on out everyone!"  
I said.  
All six of my Pokémon appeared right in front of me and they waved at the students.  
Ash:"Wow!" "You got a Shiny Greninja!"  
He said.  
Me:"Gabriella is her nickname."  
I said.  
Gabriella:"You can call me Gabi for short."  
She said.  
Mallow:"Alola Gabi." "I'm Mallow."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully my three cyberbullies won't come here." "If they do I'll fight back."  
I said.  
Me:"No." "There are seven cyberbullies who threatened me in my Real World." "I'll crush them all."  
I said.  
Me:"Nocturnal Leghorn,Lila A Winters,AUAnimeFicsFan2000 and AprilRainsReviews."  
I said.  
Me:"BadBoy1000,silverwisp1-epic and TheMr.H20."  
I said.  
Me:"They're on this website called fanfiction.net."  
I said.  
Me:"They have called me a fucking cunt and a fucking slut."  
I said.  
Me:"They called my two Pokémon Nuzlocke stories fucking shitty and they have threatened to kill me." "I blocked them and they left nasty messages on moderate reviews."  
I said.  
Me:"Mostly it was BadBoy1000 wanting to hack into my account."  
I said.  
Me:"I've reported them to the admins on that website." "They haven't done anything at all."  
I said.  
It's 11:50 am.  
Cassandra:"I'll scorch them for saying that stuff about you!" "They can't treat you like that!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Gabriella:"They won't be able to stand a chance against me."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll go to the Pokemart." "I need to buy some healing items for the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to use the Pokémon Center and I'm going to use the healing items."  
I said.  
Ash:"What's the Nuzlocke?'  
He asked.  
I wrote the rules down and I showed them off.  
Ash:"I'll follow the first Nuzlocke rule."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash you need to trade the twenty nine extra Tauros away." "That way you can stronger Pokémon for your Team." "It's for the best."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'll do that today Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"We'll do that tomorrow."  
I said.  
Ash:"We had to catch an Ultra Beast earlier." "A Kartana."  
He said.  
Me:"So that's why you're here on a Sunday."  
I said.  
Ash:"Ultra Beasts can show up at anytime."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Your Shiny Audino is so cute."  
He said.  
Me:"I love her so much." "It's because she can Mega Evolve."  
I said.  
It's 12:00 pm.  
Professor Kukui:"Let's go eat some lunch."  
He said.  
We left the school and we called the Pokémon back.  
A Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg is on the ground and Himawari picked it up.  
It's 12:05 pm.  
The Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed.  
Me:"Congrats on your second Pokémon little sis."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui took Eevee away from Himawari and he gently examined it.  
Professor Kukui:"It's a little girl." "She's a very healthy Pokémon." "Her evolutions branch into eight different forms."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui gave Eevee back to Himawari gently and he smiled at her.  
Ash's Rotom Dex floated over to Himawari and he showed her the eight Eeveelutions.  
Himawari:"I like Flareon!" "It's so cute!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Eevee can decide what it wants to become."  
He said.  
It's 12:10 pm.  
Eevee opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Eevee looked up at her new Trainer Himawari and she smiled.  
Eevee:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Ash's Rotom Dex floated over to Eevee and he showed her the evolved forms.  
Eevee pointed to the Leafeon and she wagged her tail happily.  
Himawari:"I don't know what to nickname her."  
She said.  
Me:"She looks like a Lily to me."  
I said.  
Eevee looked at me and she wagged her tail happily.  
Mallow:"She loves it!" "I think that it's perfect for her."  
She said.  
Himawari:"Ok!" "Lily is your nickname."  
She said.  
Lily:"Mama I want to eat some food!"  
She said.  
It's 12:15 pm.  
Himawari caught Lily in an empty Friend Ball and she called her out.  
Lily:"I don't want to stay in my Friend Ball."  
She said.  
Himawari:"I don't blame you at all for wanting to stay out."  
She said.  
Himawari:"I want to know you better."  
She said.  
Ash's Rotom Dex:"Lily has a Calm Nature." "She has the Run Away Ability which can help her to flee."  
He said.  
Ash's Rotom Dex:"Her Characteristic is Quick Tempered." "She'll get mad easily."  
He said.  
Me:"Calm Nature is really good for Leafeon."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I'll raise a Jolteon." "I'll get my Growlithe first."  
He said.  
It's 12:20 pm.  
The Team Rocket Trio appeared and they captured Ash's Pikachu.  
Himawari carefully grabbed Lily and she hugged her gently.  
Me:"Himawari get back!" "I'll stop these idiots."  
I said.  
Himawari got behind me and she didn't let go of her Shiny female Eevee Lily.  
Me:"Laura front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the Team Rocket Trio.  
Me:"Laura use your Bullet Punch Move on Mimikyu!"  
I shouted.  
Male voice:"Golisopod use your Drill Run Move on Mareanie!"  
He shouted.  
A nonshiny male Golisopod appeared next to me from the Pokeball and he used his Drill Run Move on Mareanie.  
Guzma jumped down from his hiding spot in a tree and he walked over to me.  
Me:"No way!" "It's the Team Skull boss Guzma!"  
I said.  
Guzma:"I disbanded my group miss." "We're on your side now."  
He said.  
Himawari:"Go get them Megan!"  
She said.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Guzma:"Let's get that Pikachu back to it's Trainer."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash go get Officer Jenny!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Ok." "Megan I'll do that right now."  
He said.  
Ash left the area and he went to the Hau'oli City police station to get Officer Jenny.  
Me:"Mareanie is barely able to stand from that Drill Run Move." "Laura finish her off with the Psychic Move."  
I said.  
Laura used the Psychic Move on Mareanie and she knocked her out.  
James recalled his Meowth and he looked at Meowth.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Me:"Finish them off with your Earthquake Move!"  
I said.  
Laura used her Earthquake Move on the Team Rocket Trio and she knocked them out.  
Me:"Yay!" "I won my first Battle!"  
I said.  
Guzma:"Is everyone ok from the Earthquake Move?"  
He asked.  
Himawari:"I'm ok." "Lily got knocked out."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Bring Lily over to me please." "I'll heal her with a Revival Herb from my bag." "She'll love the bitter taste."  
He said.  
Me:"I can't use that in the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Guzma:"This is the first time that someone decided to do a Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Guzma revived Lily with his Revival Herb and she licked him on the left cheek with her tongue.  
Lily:"That Earthquake Move Laura used was so strong mama!"  
She said.  
Himawari:"That's because of her evolving Lily."  
She said.  
Lily:"I'll resist Ground Moves when I'm a Leafeon."  
She said.  
It's 12:40 pm.  
Officer Jenny arrived with her friends and she arrested Team Rocket.  
Guzma saw Plumeria and he raced over to her.  
Plumeria:"Ash told me about what had happened." "I'm so happy that you helped the little girl."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Those three are the next chosen ones besides Ash."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
The boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house and the girls are fast asleep at Lillie's mansion.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. We defeat the eight Kanto Gym Leaders and we defeat the Striaton City triplets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto and Himawari become Pokémon Trainers for the very first time.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new green Alolan Melemele Island outfit that my new friend Lillie gave me.  
Green Tank Top,Green Casual Shorts,Green Crew Socks,Green Sporty Sneakers and Green Horn Rimmed Glasses.  
Green Flower Barrette,Green Shoulder Bag,Purple Backpack,Black Z-Power Ring left arm and Black Mega Bracelet right arm.  
Me:"I'm ready to win some Gym Badges."  
I said.  
I looked at Himawari and I noticed that she couldn't fit in her nightgown.  
Me:"She's ten years old now." "In this world little kids grow up fast."  
I said.  
Lillie woke Himawari up and she gave her a brand new outfit.  
Himawari:"Yay!" "I'm a Pokémon Trainer now!"  
She said.  
Me:"Lily and Melody can help you out with the first Kanto Region Pokémon Gym." "Oh and the eighth Kanto Region Pokémon Gym too."  
I said.  
Me:"Rock and Ground."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Who's the eighth Kanto Region Gym Leader?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Blue Oak is the eighth Kanto Region Gym Leader."  
I said.  
Me:"Red Ketchum is the Kanto Region Champion."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I'm so excited to start training my Pokémon."  
She said.  
It's 7:25 am.  
We ate our breakfast and we brushed our teeth.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Me:"Boruto needs to capture his first Pokémon."  
I said.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Boruto saw a Pokémon Egg and he picked it up.  
Ash:"Lycanroc gave up her first baby to Megan and she wants you as this one's Trainer Boruto."  
He said.  
Boruto:"Sweet!" "Ash I'll have a Dusk Form Lycanroc just like you!"  
He said.  
Ash:"I don't know if it's a male or female."  
He said.  
Lycanroc:"My first baby is a Shiny little girl." "I've got a feeling that this is a Shiny boy."  
She said.  
The Rockruff Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Rockruff Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one Shiny male is fast asleep with both of his light green eyes closed.  
Lycanroc sniffed her baby and she smiled at Boruto.  
Lycanroc:"I'm right." "It's a Shiny boy."  
She said.  
Boruto:"He looks like a Lucas to me."  
He said.  
Lycanroc:"I love it!" "He'll be just like me." "Lotus too."  
She said.  
Ash:"Rowlet your nickname is Dallas and Torracat your nickname is Isaac."  
He said.  
Ash:"Pikachu your nickname is Dylan and Lycanroc your nickname is Lyra."  
He said.  
Lyra:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion.  
Me:"Himawari the seven other Torren Region Gym Leaders have one Mega Evolution."  
I said.  
Me:"Orion is the only one who doesn't have a Mega Evolution."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Big sister I've never heard of the Torren Region before."  
She said.  
Me:"The Mega Pokémon are Beedrill,Altaria,Miltank,Metagross,Gothitelle,Politoed and Hydreigon."  
I said.  
Me:"Today we're getting the Kanto Region Gym Badges." "Tomorrow we're getting the Johto Region Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"The Kalos Region Gym Leaders are really strong."  
I said.  
Me:"Himawari you need to catch four more Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Growlithe,Cutiefly,Absol and Pachirisu are my favorites."  
I said.  
Me:"Growlithe appears out on Alola Route 2,Kanto Route 7 and Kanto Route 8."  
I said.  
Me:"It can also appear inside of the Unova Region's Virbank Complex and it can also appear outside of the Unova Region's Virbank Complex."  
I said.  
Me:"Absol appears out on Unova Route 13,Hoenn Route 120,Unova Route 14 and Kalos Route 8."  
I said.  
Me:"It can also pop up at the Unova Region's Giant Chasm and at the Alola Region's Tapu Village." "Oh and at the Alola Region's Mount Lanakila too."  
I said.  
Me:"Pachirisu appears at the Kiloude City Friend Safari in Kalos and it can also appear at the Sinnoh Region's Valley Windworks."  
I said.  
Me:"Cutiefly appears out on Alola Route 3 and it can also appear in the Alola Region's Melemele Meadow."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I'll choose Alola Route 2,Alola Route 3,Kalos Route 8 and Friend Safari."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok!" "I'll check those areas off for you."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I'm doing the first two Nuzlocke rules." "The third one scares me!"  
She said.  
Me:"Absol can Mega Evolve." "Pachirisu can't evolve at all."  
I said.  
Me:"What will their nicknames be?"  
I asked.  
Himawari:"Abigail,Ruby,Paige and Amber."  
She said.  
Me:"Those names are so cute!"  
I said.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Me:"Do you want them to be Shiny or nonshiny?"  
I asked.  
Himawari:"I love their Shiny forms better!"  
She said.  
Me:"Heal Ball for Pachirisu and Love Ball for Cutiefly."  
I said.  
Me:"Ultra Ball for Growlithe and Premier Ball for Absol."  
I said.  
Himawari:"What do those look like?"  
She asked.  
I found a book on the different Pokeballs to buy and I showed them to Himawari.  
Himawari:"How do you get a Premier Ball?"  
She asked.  
Me:"You have to buy ten Pokeballs at the Pokemart." "Or you can get one inside the Lumiose City Pokeball shop."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll make a pit stop in Kalos." "Buy your three Pokeballs."  
I said.  
Me:"Kurt or Samson Oak can give you a Love Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"We can buy an Ultra Ball here."  
I said.  
Me:"Heal Balls only help the Pokémon after it's caught."  
I said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Lillie:"We have a day off."  
She said.  
Me:"You guys can watch our Gym Battles."  
I said.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Himawari has four new Pokémon on her Team and she's really happy.  
Ultra Ball Abigail Shiny female Growlithe and Love Ball Ruby Shiny female Cutiefly.  
Heal Ball Paige Shiny female Pachirisu and Premier Ball Amber Shiny female Absol.  
Friend Ball Lily Shiny female Eevee and Luxury Ball Melody Shiny female Popplio.  
Brave Nature and Characteristic Quick to flee.  
Hasty Nature and Characteristic Sturdy body.  
Hasty Nature and Characteristic Sturdy body.  
Calm Nature and Characteristic Quick Tempered.  
Calm Nature and Characteristic Quick Tempered.  
Timid Nature and Characteristic Quick Tempered.  
Me:"Two Calms,two Hastys,one Brave and one Timid." "That's really good for you and me."  
I said.  
Himawari:"What do the Natures mean for a Pokémon?"  
She asked.  
I found the book about the Natures and I let Himawari look at it.  
Himawari:"Brave raises Attack." "It drops Speed."  
She said.  
Me:"Timid Nature is the polar opposite." "Speed is raised." "Attack is dropped."  
I said.  
Himawari:"We're not going to lose!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'll go change my Team really fast."  
I said.  
I changed my Team and I smirked evilly at my little sister.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Bridget the nonshiny female Mega Blastoise and Buttercup the nonshiny female Mega Venusaur.  
Colleen the Shiny female Mega Charizard X,Merlin the Shiny male Mega Mewtwo Y and Athena the Shiny female Mega Aerodactyl.  
Himawari:"I've never seen a Mewtwo before."  
She said.  
Me:"He's a Shiny." "Green swapped out for pink."  
I said.  
Me:"Normal Mewtwo is pink." "Shiny Mewtwo is green."  
I said.  
Merlin popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Himawari:"Wow!" "He looks so cool!"  
She said.  
Merlin:"Hello little girl." "I'm Merlin."  
He said.  
Lily popped out of her Luxury Ball and she saw a light green rock on the ground.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "That's a Woodland Ore!"  
I said.  
Me:"It's found in Storm Silver,Sacred Gold,Blaze Black,Volt White,Blaze Black 2 and Volt White 2 all made by Drayano."  
I said.  
Me:"It evolves Eevee into Leafeon." "It's way better than that Moss Rock."  
I said.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Lily touched the Woodland Ore with her right front paw and she evolved.  
Himawari:"I need to buy a Fire Stone."  
She said.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Boruto:"I'll take Lucas as my Starter Pokémon."  
He said.  
Boruto captured Lucas in a Dusk Ball and he let him out of it to play.  
Boruto:"Lucas I won't keep you in the Dusk Ball." "I want you to run around with me."  
He said.  
Lucas:"Ok!" "I'll follow you around daddy."  
He said.  
Lyra:"Lucas your dad is a Shiny Midday Form Lycanroc." "He lives out on Alola Route 7."  
She said.  
Lucas:"What's my Pokémon Trainer's name?"  
He asked.  
Ash:"Boruto Uzumaki."  
He said.  
Boruto:"I'll get a Jolteon for my Team."  
He said.  
Ash:"I came up with a good nickname for your Jolteon." "Jordan."  
He said.  
Boruto:"That can be a boy or girl."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion.  
It's 9:05 am.  
We left the mansion and we walked through the forest.  
Himawari:"What kind of Pokémon should big bro catch?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Vileplume or Bellossom for a Grass Type."  
I said.  
Me:"Magby or Numel for a Fire Type."  
I said.  
Me:"Poliwrath or Gyarados for a Water Type."  
I said.  
Me:"Spheal or Glalie for a Ice Type."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I like Gyarados,Glalie,Magby and Bellossom."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully he'll capture those four."  
I said.  
A Shiny female Eevee from Alola Route 4 raced over to us and she sniffed us with her nose.  
Eevee:"You caught my baby sister."  
She said.  
Eevee:"I'm her big sister."  
She said.  
Lily popped out of her Friend Ball and she saw a Shiny female Eevee.  
Eevee:"Oh my gosh!" "Little sis you evolved!" "It's me your big sister!"  
She said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Lily:"I remember hearing you talking to me." "That was before I hatched."  
She said.  
Lily:"Himawari is my Pokémon Trainer." "She gave me a friend." "Her adopted sister Megan came up with my nickname Lily."  
She said.  
Eevee:"I'm going to be a Jolteon."  
She said.  
Me:"Boruto needs an Electric Type."  
I said.  
Me:"He's my little brother."  
I said.  
Eevee:"I'll join your little brother's Team."  
She said.  
Me:"Eevee do you have any nicknames that might make your tail wag?" "If you do please tell us."  
I said.  
Eevee:"I do like the nickname Jordan."  
She said.  
Me:"That's a perfect nickname for you!" "It's very cute."  
I said.  
Jordan:"Megan why do you have a fake left arm?"  
She asked.  
I told Jordan about what had happened to me and I smiled at my little sister.  
Jordan:"You're very lucky to be alive." "You could have died from those injuries."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I already know that." "I've got a new family now."  
I said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Jordan:"What kind of Pokeball should I be caught in?"  
She asked.  
Me:"A Quick Ball."  
I said.  
Himawari:"That's perfect for her!"  
She said.  
Jordan:"I love the Quick Ball's coloring." "Blue with yellow stripes."  
She said.  
Me:"Quick Ball can be handy when you're catching an Abra."  
I said.  
Me:"They love to teleport away from Pokémon Trainers."  
I said.  
Himawari:"We need to get a Psychic Type Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Beheeyem is a really strong Pokémon." "They live at Mistralton Tower over in Unova."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I'll capture one for my Team."  
She said.  
Me:"Little bro will raise an Abra."  
I said.  
Himawari:"We need to catch a Poison Type."  
She said.  
Me:"Alolan Grimer for you." "A Tentacruel for little bro."  
I said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Me:"I've got a really bad feeling that Ash is going to get betrayed."  
I said.  
Himawari:"By who?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Brock,Misty,May,Dawn,Iris,Cilan,Mrs. Ketchum and Samuel Oak."  
I said.  
Me:"We need to take his Pokémon out of the Pallet Town Pokémon Laboratory."  
I said.  
Me:"Tracey Sketchit is on our side." "He'll stop the traitors."  
I said.  
Me:"After we're done with collecting our Gym Badges we'll visit the Pallet Town laboratory."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Boruto and I can put the Pokeballs in a bag."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll hold the bag and Laura will help you out."  
I said.  
Jordan:"I'll stop those traitors!" "They won't get away with this!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"She has a Bold Nature and her Characteristic is Quick Tempered."  
I said.  
Jordan:"How did you know that about me?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I'm really smart."  
I said.  
Jordan:"Everyone will want to get your autograph." "You're a really rare thing here."  
She said.  
It's 9:25 am.  
Me:"Yeah." "We're really rare." "One human from the Real World." "Two from the ninja world."  
I said.  
Himawari:"We need to contact mom and dad." "We'll show them our Pokémon and we'll show them our Gym Badges."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully they won't ground us for leaving." "Team Rocket has to be stopped at all costs."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Yeah." "They do."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll swap my Aerodactyl out for Mew if Merlin can't use the Teleport Move."  
I said.  
Me:"That Teleport Move will get us into the Kanto Region safely."  
I said.  
Me:"We shouldn't be wasting the day away by staying here."  
I said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
We arrived at Professor Kukui's house and we knocked on his door.  
Boruto opened the door and he saw us standing there with a Shiny female Eevee.  
Me:"Boruto this is Jordan the Eevee." "She wants to be a Jolteon." "Lily is her little sister."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Jordan welcome to the Team." "I'm your new Pokémon Trainer Boruto."  
He said.  
Boruto caught Jordan in a Quick Ball and he let her out.  
Boruto got a Thunderstone from Professor Kukui and he evolved Jordan.  
Boruto:"I'm ready for my first Gym Battle."  
He said.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Merlin popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked at me.  
Merlin:"I do know the Teleport Move."  
He said.  
We left the Alola Region and we arrived at Pewter City in the Kanto Region.  
We saw Brock talking to Cilan and we walked over to him.  
Cilan looked at me and he gasped because Merlin was floating in the air next to me.  
Me:"Merlin come back."  
I said.  
Merlin went back into his Luxury Ball and I looked at my siblings.  
Cilan:"I've never seen a Shiny Mewtwo before until now."  
He said.  
Boruto:"Are you a Gym Leader?" "I want to have a Pokemon Battle!"  
He said.  
Cilan:"Yes." "I'm a Gym Leader from the Unova Region."  
He said.  
Boruto:"I'm Boruto Uzumaki and this is my little sister Himawari."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Brock:"I'm a Gym Leader too."  
He said.  
Me:"Cilan and Brock we challenge you to a Multi Pokémon Battle."  
I said.  
Me:"It's you and me Himawari."  
I said.  
Brock:"We accept your challenge."  
He said.  
Cilan:"My brothers are in the Pewter City Pokémon Center."  
He said.  
We defeated the two Gym Leaders and we got the two Boulder Badges.  
Me:"All right!" "I just got a Boulder Badge!"  
I shouted.  
Himawari copied me and she laughed.  
It's 9:45 am.  
Boruto:"I'll get some stronger Pokémon before my Battles against you two."  
He said.  
A Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Oddish from Kanto Route 25 and a Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Snorunt from Shoal Cave raced over to Boruto.  
Snorunt:"Snorunt Runt Snorunt Runt Snorunt Runt!"  
She said.  
Me:"She wants to join the Team little bro."  
I said.  
Oddish:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Boruto scanned the two Pokémon with his Rotom Pokedex and he smiled at them.  
Boruto:"Calm Nature isn't bad for a Vileplume or Bellossom."  
He said.  
Oddish:"I want to be a Bellossom." "I don't like Vileplume."  
She said.  
Boruto:"A Timid Nature Snorunt should become Glalie." "I don't have a Dawn Stone."  
He said.  
Me:"The Darkrai Cult Leader Persephone has Mega Zoroark,Gengar,Greninja,Spiratomb and Hydreigon."  
I said.  
Me:"The Infernal Cult Leader Zenith has Mega Magcargo,Volcarona,Blaziken,Excadrill and Chandelure."  
I said.  
Me:"The Abyssal Cult Leader Audrey has Mega Crawdaunt,Lanturn,Serperior,Delta Ludicolo,Alakazam and Kyogre."  
I said.  
Me:"The Sky Cult Leader Jaern has Aegislash,Goodra,Arcanine,Lucario,Salamence and Rayquaza."  
I said.  
Me:"Reukra who happens to be the Perfection Cult Leader has these six Pokémon and they're really powerful."  
I said.  
Me:"Tyranitar,Delta Haxorus and Black Kyurem."  
I said.  
Me:"Mega Flygon,Delta Volcarona and Shadow Mewtwo."  
I said.  
Me:"Taen has Delta Arcanine,Talonflame,Goodra,Delta Metagross Ruin,Mewtwo and Hydreigon on his Team right now."  
I said.  
Me:"Taen's pets are nonshiny female Mega Stunfisk,nonshiny female Grumpig,nonshiny male Kyurem,nonshiny male Pyroar and nonshiny male Machamp."  
I said.  
Me:"Nonshiny male Luxray,nonshiny male Zekrom,nonshiny male Mega Charizard X,nonshiny male Metagross and nonshiny male Salamence."  
I said.  
Me:"Nonshiny male Mega Poliwrath,nonshiny male Mega Zebstrika,nonshiny male Mega Typhlosion,nonshiny male Delta Darmanitan and nonshiny male Gallade."  
I said.  
Me:"Mega Sunflora's Ability is Unleafed." "It raises the stats by one stage."  
I said.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Me:"The Torren Region Cult Leaders will be defeated by me!"  
I said.  
Cilan:"I've never heard of the Torren Region before until now."  
He said.  
Me:"The Gym Leaders are really strong in Torren."  
I said.  
Me:"Orion raises Fire Types and Xavier raises Bug Types."  
I said.  
Me:"East raises Flying Types and Melody raises Fairy Types."  
I said.  
Me:"Anastasia raises Steel Types and Diana raises Psychic Types."  
I said.  
Me:"Calreath raises Water Types and Adam raises Dark Types."  
I said.  
Me:"Mega Beedrill,Mega Altaria,Mega Miltank,Mega Gothitelle,Mega Politoed and Mega Hydreigon."  
I said.  
Me:"Thermal Badge,Stinger Badge,Summit Badge,Paragon Badge,Circuit Badge,Dreamland Badge,Rainstorm Badge and Tartarus Badge."  
I said.  
It's 9:55 am.  
Chili and Cress walked over to Cilan.  
We defeated the two brothers and we got the two Trio Badges.  
It's 10:05 am.  
We healed our Pokémon up in the Pokémon Center and we called them back for their own safety.  
Boruto captured Snorunt in a Nest Ball and he captured Oddish in a Great Ball.  
Himawari's Pokeballs list.  
Heal Ball Paige Shiny female Pachirisu and Premier Ball Amber Shiny female Absol.  
Love Ball Ruby Shiny female Cutiefly and Ultra Ball Abigail Shiny female Arcanine.  
Friend Ball Lily Shiny female Leafeon and Luxury Ball Melody Shiny female Popplio.  
Boruto's Pokeballs list.  
Dusk Ball Lucas Shiny male Rockruff and Quick Ball Jordan Shiny female Jolteon.  
Nest Ball Shiny female Snorunt and Great Ball Shiny female Oddish.  
Me:"A plain old Pokeball can be used and so can a Dive Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"A Lure Ball can be used and so can a Heavy Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"A Fast Ball can be used and so can a Timer Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"A Moon Ball can be used and so can a Level Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"A Master Ball can be used and so can a Net Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"A Safari Ball can be used and so can a Cherish Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"There's also a Dream Ball." "They only appear in a Dream World."  
I said.  
It's 10:10 am.  
Me:"Little bro I picked out two more Pokémon for your Team."  
I said.  
Me:"Venomoth and Gyarados."  
I said.  
A Wild Level fifteen Shiny male Abra from Johto's Route 34 and a Wild Level twenty five Shiny male Venonat from Kanto's Route 14 walked over to Boruto.  
Abra:"I want to join your Team." "So does Venonat."  
He said.  
Boruto caught Abra in a Fast Ball and he caught Venonat in a Net Ball.  
Me:"You guys need to have different Types of Pokémon and Pokeballs too."  
I said.  
Boruto:"That way we won't get our Pokémon mixed up!" "It's a perfect plan!"  
He said.  
Boruto:"Abra your nickname is Arthur and Venonat your nickname is Vladimir."  
He said.  
Boruto:"Oddish your nickname is Bianca and Snorunt your nickname is Glacia."  
He said.  
Me:"My Blacephalon has that nickname and my Shiny Glavinug has that nickname."  
I said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Boruto defeated the Striaton triplets and he got the Trio Badge.  
Boruto defeated Brock and he got one Boulder Badge.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We got all eight Kanto Gym Badges and we're fast asleep inside Viridian City's Pokémon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. We defeat all eight Johto Region Gym Leaders and we disband Team Rocket

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 9th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
Purple Tank Top,Purple Casual Shorts,Purple Crew Socks,Purple Sporty Sneakers and Purple Horn-Rimmed Glasses.  
Purple Flower Barrette,Purple Shoulder Bag,Purple Backpack,Black Z-Power Ring left wrist and Black Mega Bracelet right wrist.  
I changed my Team and I smirked evilly at my siblings.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Justine the Shiny female Mega Feraligatr and Maple the Shiny female Mega Meganium.  
Sakura the Shiny female Mega Heracross,Shirley the Shiny female Mega Sudowoodo and Cassandra the Shiny female Mega Typhlosion.  
Me:"We're ready to crush the Johto Region Gym Leaders."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Let's get rid of Team Rocket today!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" "They won't stand a chance against us!"  
I said.  
Himawari:"Melody evolved two times and Ruby evolved one time."  
She said.  
Me:"Primarina,Leafeon,Ribombee,Arcanine,Pachirisu and Absol."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Lycanroc,Jolteon,Bellossom,Glalie,Venomoth and Alakazam."  
He said.  
Me:"Eleven Pokémon seen and owned for Himawari." "Fourteen Pokémon seen and owned for Boruto."  
I said.  
Himawari:"That isn't fair!" "I only caught one Pokémon that has three evolution stages."  
She said.  
Me:"You'll catch up to him."  
I said.  
Me:"The only Pokémon that I haven't caught yet are Unown,Wynaut,Wobbuffet and Pyukumuku." "They're useless to me and I'll sacrifice them."  
I said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We left the Pokémon Center and we arrived in the forest.  
Me:"Team Rocket's Head Quarters Base is past this forest on the cliff."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I'll distract them so that you two can get inside."  
He said.  
Me:"That's a very good idea." "Hopefully we won't get captured."  
I said.  
Himawari:"Hopefully the scientists won't experiment on us."  
She said.  
Me:"I won't let that happen."  
I said.  
We left the forest and we arrived at the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Me:"The coast is clear." "Follow me over to a window."  
I said.  
We snuck over to a window and we saw that it's opened halfway.  
Me:"I'm going in." "Take cover for me in those bushes."  
I said.  
Boruto and Himawari got into the huge bushes.  
Me:"That's much better." "I'll turn invisible with my new power from Zoe."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll scare them so bad that their pants will be soaked with pee."  
I said.  
Himawari looked at her brother Boruto and she smiled.  
I got inside safely without being spotted and I turned into a Shiny female Banette to scare everyone.  
I made myself invisible and I floated through a wall.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I found a male Team Rocket Grunt and I hit his nonshiny male Rattata with a Psychic Move.  
The male Grunt peed his pants and he called the Rattata back to his Pokeball.  
Me:"Give up right now!" "You're surrounded!"  
I said.  
Male Grunt:"Someone help me out right now!" "We have a Wild Ghost Type Pokémon in here!"  
He said.  
A lot of Grunts appeared and all of their Pokémon appeared.  
Anabel and Looker saw me with a Silph Scope.  
Anabel and Looker walked over to me.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Me:"Please don't hurt me!" "I just wanted to teach these jerks a very big lesson."  
I said.  
The Team Rocket Grunts saw my left arm stump and they jumped back.  
Looker:"She lost her left arm."  
He said.  
Anabel's Espeon looked at me and she twitched her two tails.  
Anabel's Espeon took me out of the base and she took me inside of the forest.  
Anabel's Espeon:"You're a faller from the Real World."  
She said.  
Anabel's Espeon:"You can change into any Pokémon because of Mew's DNA."  
She said.  
Me:"How do you know that about me?" "You're really smart!"  
I said.  
Me:"My adopted siblings are hiding in a bush at the base."  
I said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
I turned into my human form and I slipped a green cloak over my body to stay safe.  
Anabel's Espeon:"I'll help you to protect them."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell." "It's very nice to meet you."  
I said.  
Anabel's Espeon:"A lot of those Team Rocket members will be arrested today for their crimes."  
She said.  
Anabel's Espeon:"Half of the scientists are from our side."  
She said.  
Me:"The International Police."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"I'll help you guys out."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke Challenge."  
I said quietly.  
Anabel's Espeon:"I can see that Nuzlocke mark underneath your right wrist."  
She said quietly.  
It's 8:30 am.  
We left the forest and we arrived at the Head Quarters Base.  
Himawari and Boruto raced over to me without being spotted.  
Anabel's Espeon looked at me and she twitched her two tails.  
Himawari:"Big sister who owns that Espeon?"  
She asked quietly.  
Me:"Anabel owns this Espeon little sister." "Let's return it to her." "Well I should say she."  
I said quietly.  
Boruto and Himawari put cloaks on their bodies.  
Red for Himawari and blue for Boruto.  
Me:"Let's get in there and watch those Team Rocket members get arrested."  
I said quietly.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Me:"Anabel's Espeon will lead the way." "She joined the International Police with her owner."  
I said quietly.  
We got inside and we didn't see anyone.  
We walked into the second laboratory and we saw the scientists.  
Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager walked over to us four.  
Anabel's Espeon used her Psychic Move on Professor Sebastian and she threw him at a wall.  
Anabel's Espeon used her Psychic Move again on Dr. Zager and she threw him at a wall.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Me:"Don't move!" "You're under arrest!"  
I shouted.  
The International Police removed their disguises and they arrested everyone in Team Rocket.  
Anabel:"Thank you for helping us out kids."  
She said.  
Me:"Anabel you're welcome." "I'm not a kid." "I'm almost thirty two."  
I said.  
Boruto:"We're leaving for the Johto Region right now big sister and little sister."  
He said.  
Me:"The Johto Region Gym Leaders won't stand a chance against us."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to swap Shirley out for Meredith."  
I said.  
Me:"We need an Electric Type Pokémon on this Team for the 1st Johto Region Gym Leader."  
I said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Me:"Falkner might be in the Celadon City Department Store."  
I said.  
We left the Head Quarters Base and we arrived at the department store.  
It's 9:05 am.  
I went inside and I saw Falkner talking to Janine.  
Me:"Falkner I challenge you to a Gym Battle."  
I said.  
Falkner looked at me and he gasped.  
Janine:"I was telling you the truth about Megan." "Humans from the Real World exist."  
She said.  
Falkner:"Megan I accept your challenge."  
He said.  
Boruto:"You can't forget about us!"  
He said.  
Boruto:"We want to battle against you as well!"  
He said.  
Falkner:"I accept your challenges as well."  
He said.  
Me:"Maylene is here too!" "She's in the café!"  
I said.  
Me:"Crasher Wake is at the Johto Route 47 waterfall."  
I said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
We left the department store with Falkner and we saw Maylene the Gym Leader.  
Maylene:"Hello Falkner!" "I'll battle against those Trainers too."  
She said.  
Me:"Boruto it's you and me." "You're going to help me defeat Falkner and Maylene."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Megan we'll have to battle against six Sinnoh Region Gym Leaders after getting two Gym Badges."  
He said.  
Me:"Roark,Gardenia,Fantina,Bryon,Candice and Volkner." "Rock,Grass,Ghost,Steel,Ice and Electric."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I won't let you lose any Pokémon big sis."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll be really careful little bro."  
I said.  
Me:"We're doing the Hoenn Region next."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I don't have a Fire Type Pokémon yet."  
He said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Me:"I've got some Fire Types written down."  
I said.  
Me:"I would choose a Mega Camerupt." "It's really strong."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Ok." "That will be my Fire Type Pokémon."  
He said.  
Boruto:"I'll have my second Mega Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"Little sister I know a three stage Ground Type Pokémon that you can use. "  
I said.  
Me:"Trapinch,Vibrava and Flygon."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I'll nickname her Freya." "She can Mega Evolve in that Torren Region."  
She said.  
Me:"That's the nickname of my Mega Shiny Froslass." "You can use it too."  
I said.  
Falkner:"I've heard about the Torren Region cults." "The new Delta Pokémon too."  
He said.  
Maylene:"I've heard about the new Torren Region Mega Evolutions."  
She said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
We got the Cobble Badge from Maylene and we got the Zephyr Badge from Falkner.  
Maylene:"I wish you three good luck in the Johto League."  
She said.  
Falkner:"Me too."  
He said.  
Me:"We still have one hundred fifty six Badges to get."  
I said.  
It's 9:55 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We got the seven Johto Region Gym Badges and we got the 4th Sinnoh Region Gym Badge.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Lumiose City Pokémon Center and we're ready to win the Gym Badges tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. We stop the newly formed Team Flare and we get the eight Gym Badges

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 8th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new orange Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
Orange Tank Top,Orange Casual Shorts,Orange Crew Socks,Orange Sporty Sneakers and Orange Horn-Rimmed Glasses.  
Orange Flower Barrette,Orange Shoulder Bag,Purple Backpack,Black Z-Power Ring left wrist and Black Mega Bracelet right wrist.  
Boruto and Himawari are already up for the day.  
Me:"We're going to disband Team Flare today."  
I said.  
Boruto:"Who should we watch out for in Team Flare?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Aliana,Mable,Bryony,Celosia and Xerosic the scientists."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I'll wear my red cloak again."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll wear my green cloak."  
I said.  
Boruto:"They won't be able to catch us!"  
He said.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Me:"Let's get a move on already!"  
I said.  
We left the Pokémon Center at 8:10 am and we snuck over to the Lysandre Café.  
We're wearing our cloaks and we're trying not to get caught by the Team Flare members.  
We went inside and we didn't see anyone from Team Flare.  
Me:"Let's stick together." "No splitting up."  
I said quietly.  
Boruto:"Ok." "Lead the way big sister."  
He said quietly.  
Himawari:"We've got our Pokémon ready for a really big battle."  
She said quietly.  
Me:"It's a very good thing that I changed my Team last night."  
I said quietly.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Bijou the Shiny female Dedenne and Kairi the Shiny female Aurorus.  
Gabriella the Shiny female Greninja,Demeter the Shiny female Delphox and Clementine the Shiny female Chesnaught.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Me:"My Team isn't weak at all." "I've got the Type advantages."  
I said quietly.  
Boruto:"We need to watch our Pokémon's Hit Points."  
He said quietly.  
Me:"If my Pokémon's Hit Points hits zero it dies."  
I said quietly.  
Himawari:"Someone is coming this way!" "We need to hide!"  
She said quietly.  
Meanwhile over on Torren Region Route 1.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Sarada woke up and she looked around.  
Sarada saw a lot of strange looking Pokémon staring at her and she captured them.  
Nonshiny female Delta Haxorus. Types:Water/Steel. Area met at:Trade Outpost.  
Nonshiny female Delta Dugtrio. Types:Ice/Normal. Area met at:Telnor Cave.  
Nonshiny female Delta Greninja. Types:Grass/Fire. Area met at:Holon Marsh.  
Nonshiny female Delta Mega Reuniclus. Types:Ghost/Rock. Area met at:Broadcast Tower.  
Nonshiny female Delta Mega Gardevoir. Types:Electric/Ice. Area met at:Torren Route 4.  
Nonshiny female Delta Kabutops. Types:Bug/Dark. Area met at:Holon Jungle.  
Nonshiny female Delta Luxray. Types:Poison/Steel. Area met at:Murk Forest.  
Nonshiny female Delta Meloetta. Types:Dark/Fairy. Area met at:Mimry Gardens.  
Nonshiny female Mega Delta Blaziken. Types:Psychic/Flying. Area met at:Holon Pyramid.  
Nonshiny female Delta Muk. Type:Ground. Area met at:Torren Route 1.  
Nonshiny female Delta Avalugg. Types:Dragon/Rock. Area met at:Dragon Ruins.  
Nonshiny female Delta Trevenant. Types:Fairy/Fighting. Area met at:Mount Rose.  
Sarada:"I've heard about Pokémon from Megan."  
She said.  
Sarada:"These Pokémon are different."  
She said.  
Sarada put six Pokémon away in the backpack and she put six Pokémon on her velcro belt.  
Nonshiny female Mega Delta Reuniclus,nonshiny female Delta Mega Gardevoir and nonshiny female Delta Mega Blaziken.  
Dusk Ball,Friend Ball and Ultra Ball.  
Nonshiny female Delta Haxorus,nonshiny female Delta Greninja and nonshiny female Delta Meloetta.  
Dive Ball,Heal Ball and Luxury Ball.  
Nonshiny female Delta Avalugg,nonshiny female Delta Luxray and nonshiny female Delta Kabutops.  
Love Ball,Premier Ball and Net Ball.  
Nonshiny female Delta Muk,nonshiny female Delta Dugtrio and nonshiny female Delta Trevenant.  
Great Ball,Nest Ball and Quick Ball.  
Sarada:"I've got to give those Pokémon a nickname." "Something very cute." "A little tough too."  
She said.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Sarada left Torren Route 1 and she arrived in Telnor Town.  
Professor Sylvan saw Sarada and she gasped.  
Sarada left the Torren Region after chatting with Professor Sylvan and she arrived in Kalos with her brand new Pokedex.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Sarada found the Lysandre Café and she went inside after putting her Pokedex away.  
Sarada:"Hello?" "Is anyone here?" "I want to get a drink."  
She said.  
Boruto,Himawari and I are hiding behind a wall.  
The footsteps we had heard earlier was a Pokémon running around the base and we sighed with relief.  
Me:"That's Sarada." "She's here to help us."  
I said quietly.  
Lysandre saw Sarada staring at the security camera and he fell off of his chair.  
Lysandre:"That girl is a faller from another world."  
He said.  
Xerosic:"Let's turn her evil." "She'll help us to take over this Region."  
He said.  
Lysandre:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!"  
He said.  
Sarada found us and she scratched her head in confusion.  
Me:"Sarada it's about time that you joined us." "We're going to crush Team Flare."  
I said quietly.  
It's 9:25 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Team Flare got arrested and we got praised.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're sitting on a bench and we're admiring our new medals.  
Sarada:"Megan you're the true heroine."  
She said.  
Sarada:"You came up with the plan to destroy Team Flare."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm the expert at disbanding bad guy organizations Sarada."  
I said.  
Me:"Even though you guys lost against Lysandre I was able to finish him off."  
I said.  
Boruto:"I've never lost in a battle before until now."  
He said.  
Himawari:"Our Pokémon were low leveled." "His Pokémon were up at Level fifty four."  
She said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Four hours later.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
We have all eight Kalos Region Gym Badges and we healed our Pokémon.  
Sarada:"I'll give my six other Deltas a chance to battle." "They'll be really happy."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's go back to the Alola Region tonight."  
I said.  
Me:"I want to visit the Aether Paradise."  
I said.  
Himawari:"I've never been there before."  
She said.  
Boruto:"I would love to get a tour over there."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm so excited to see my friends again."  
I said.  
It's 4:40 pm.  
We left the Kalos Region and we arrived in the Alola Region.  
Lillie,Ash,Sophocles,Kiawe,Lana and Mallow raced over to us four.  
Professor Kukui,Samson Oak and Professor Burnet raced over to us four.  
Sarada:"Alola everyone!" "I'm Sarada Uchiha!"  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"We're really happy that you guys didn't get hurt."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm the ringleader of that Team Flare arrest." "They went down like a sack of bricks!"  
I said.  
Boruto:"Our big sister is the best Trainer!"  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the spare bedroom at Lillie's mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get rushed into emergency surgery

The next day.  
It's 5:30 am on Thursday July the 9th 2026.  
I woke up with a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really warm.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my cozy bed.  
It's 5:35 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
I woke up with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Me:"Lillie,Lana,Mallow,Sarada and little sister wake up!"  
I said.  
All five girls woke up and they saw me clutching my lower right side.  
Me:"My stomach hurts really bad!" "It feels like I'm being stabbed with a knife!"  
I said.  
Lillie put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.  
Lillie:"Ouch!" "You're burning up with a really high fever!"  
She said.  
Mallow:"Megan where's the pain at in your stomach?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lower right side Mallow."  
I said.  
Sarada:"Crap!" "That's where your appendix is at!"  
She said.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Lana:"Let's get her over to the Aether Paradise right now!"  
She said.  
Lillie picked up the regular phone and she called her mom.  
Lusamine heard the phone ringing on her desk and she picked it up.  
Lillie:"Mom we're coming in right now with a medical emergency."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"We'll get the infirmary ready honey."  
She said.  
Lillie:"It's my new friend Megan." "The faller who has a fake left arm."  
She said.  
Lillie:"She's been complaining of a really sharp pain in her lower right side."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"She's having an appendicitis attack." "Bring her in right now!"  
She said.  
Lusamine:"She's going straight into surgery when you bring her in."  
She said.  
Lillie hung up on her mom and she looked at me.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Me:"I changed my Team last night." "Unova is the next Region."  
I said.  
Laura nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Thor Shiny male Mega Zebstrika and Derek Shiny male Beheeyem.  
Mia Shiny female Serperior,Elena Shiny female Emboar and Whitney Shiny female Samurott.  
Me:"Derek come on out."  
I said.  
Derek popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Derek saw me clutching my lower right side and he frowned.  
Lillie:"Derek use your Teleport Move please!" "We're going to Aether Paradise."  
She said.  
We left the bedroom and we arrived in the Aether Paradise's main lobby.  
Faba put me onto a gurney very gently and he took me into an operating room.  
Faba put me to sleep and he removed my appendix without any problems.  
Faba removed my two ruptured ovarian cysts and he stitched me up two times.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Faba put me in a hospital room and he walked out to my four friends.  
Himawari:"How's my big sister doing mister?"  
She asked.  
Faba:"Your big sister is doing much better Himawari." "She had her appendix removed."  
He said.  
Faba:"I also removed the two ruptured ovarian cysts." "I'm Faba by the way."  
He said.  
Himawari:"Faba thank you for saving my big sister!"  
She said.  
Faba:"You're welcome Himawari."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my friend Lillie's spare bedroom and I'm fully healed from my two surgeries.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
